Your Noona Is You
by choishirin
Summary: Saat aku merasa sepi dan marah ketika kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai tetapi, semuanya berubah saat kau mulai memasuki dan mengerti dengan kehidupanku. / A love story about Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**_Title:_**_ Your Noona is You_

**_Author:_**_ choishirin_

**_Cast:_**

_Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (namja) or Cho Kyura (yeoja)_

_Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (namja)_

_Amber Josephine Liu as Amber (yeoja)_

_Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (yeoja)_

_Hangeng as Cho Hangeng (namja)_

_Kim Kangin as Choi Kangin (namja)_

_Park Leeteuk as Choi Leeteuk (yeoja)_

_And other cast_

**_Genre:_**_ romance, angst_

**_Rate:_**_ T  
_

**_Length: _**_chapter_

**_Warning:_**_ BL/Yaoi/shounen ai, genderswith, OC (Cho Kyura), M-Preg, character death, crack pairing, OOC, alternate universe_

**_ Disclaimer: _**_Super Junior belongs to God and himself, OC and this story belongs to me. If there are similarities between the story, it's just a coincidence. This story is not real, it's just my imagination._

* * *

**_YOUR NOONA IS YOU_CHAPTER 1_**

* * *

Kyura menuruni tangga rumah dikediaman keluarga Cho. Ia membawa ransel berwarna biru sapir dengan malasnya. Sebenarnya ia bosan dengan bersekolah, walaupun kini ia sedang duduk di bangku perkuliahan semester empat jurusan seni music modern.

"Annyeong." sapa Kyura dengan nada yang lemas. Kyura melirik seseorang yang duduk seorang diri di meja makan. Ia menarik kursi deret pertama di samping kiri kemudian duduk di atas kursi itu. Ia mengambil selembar roti tawar—tanpa pinggiran roti—dan mengambil selai cokelat.

"Kau kenapa, Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun—namdongsaeng Kyura—melirik sekilas Kyura, mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas dari layar PSP. Kyura hanya menggeleng. Ada sesuatu yang seakan menyumbat saraf otaknya untuk berpikir jernih. Kata-kata dan wajah namjachingunya pun berputar-putar dan memenuhi seluruh laci-laci di dalam otaknya. "Dasar aneh." gumam Kyuhyun dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada game didalam PSPnya.

"Omo! Kyura, kau sudah disini rupanya. Baru saja Eomma mau membangunkanmu," kata Heechul—Eomma 2Kyu—yang membawa empat gelas susu vanilla yang ia letakkan di atas loyang, "Hey ada apa denganmu, Kyu~_ah_?" tanya Heechul, mungkin menyadari wajah anaknya yang masam, seakan tak ada gairah pada hidupnya.

"Eomma, Appa dimana?" tanya Kyura yang tak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya namun malah balik bertanya.

"Hey kenapa kau menanyakan Appa eoh?" tanya Hangeng—Appa 2Kyu—yang tiba-tiba saja memegang pundak Kyura dari belakang, cukup membuat Kyura tersentak kaget. Hangeng menarik kursi utama di meja makan dan duduk kemudian menatap anak sulungnya intens, "Kau kenapa hem? Sepertinya kau sakit Kyu, apa terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu? Apa kau ada masalah dengan namjachingumu?" tanya Hangeng yang sepertinya mampu menerka apa yang terjadi pada Kyura.

"Ne, apa kau ada masalah dengan Siwon?" sambung Heechul yang sepertinya mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Sebenarnya…" kata Kyura menggantung. Sepertinya ia berancang-ancang ingin menceritakan masalahnya dengan namjachingunya—Siwon.

"Sebenarnya apa, Noona? Ayolah kau ingin aku mem-_pause game_ ini lebih lama eoh?" gertak Kyuhyun yang ternyata ikut-ikutan menunggu Noonanya untuk menceritakan sesuatu.

"Siwon Oppa melamarku." terang Kyura dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Entah kenapa ada rasa lega dalam hatinya.

"Mwoya? Jinjjayo? Itu bagus Kyura. Lalu kenapa kau seperti bersedih seperti itu eoh?" tanya Hangeng senang sekaligus heran.

"Hah akhirnya aku mempunyai menantu yang tampan." gumam Heechul sambil mencakupkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya.

Kyura terdiam, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. Sebenarnya Kyura ingin sekali menikah dengan Siwon, bahkan itulah yang di tunggu-tunggu Kyura selama hampir lima tahun, sejak ia memulai menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Siwon. Tetapi ia juga tak mengerti dengan dirinya-sendiri. Setiap hari ia hanya ingin berada di rumah, melihat Appa juga Eommanya. Ia juga ingin seharian bermain game dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan hal yang bodoh ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia akan menerima lamaran tersebut, tetapi saat acara pernikahan berlangsung, bukan dirinyalah yang akan mengucap janji itu bersama Siwon, namun Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun!

Kyura melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh. Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya ditatap aneh itupun mengernyit aneh kehadapan Kyura. "Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak kalah aneh. Kyura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kini ia pun berubah 180 , yang semula terasa tak mempunyai gairah hidup berubah semangat.

Kyura berlari menuju ke pintu masuk rumahnya, yang disaksikan tiga pasang mata yang heran. "Appa! Eomma! Aku akan menerima lamaran Siwon!" teriak Kyura saat ia berhenti tepat di pintu. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah tiga anggota keluarganya. Kyura menggigit rotinya dengan selai cokelatnya saat menuju sepedanya yang berwarna pink.

...

Siwon duduk di bangku bawah pohon cherry di halaman belakang kampusnya. Ia sedang membaca novel Jepang dengan setting zaman kuno, ya bisa dikatakan pada masa-masa perang. Ia tampak serius dengan hal itu sampai-sampai Siwon sama sekali tak menyadari Kyura duduk disebelahnya dan melihatnya serius.

"Cihh dasar kutu buku." kata Kyura mengumpat dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kini Siwon menyadari kekasihnya dengan kepala Kyura yang membelakanginya. Siwon mengambil selembar daun bunga cherry yang kering, meletakkan di atas bukunya untuk menandai halamannya. Siwon menutup bukunya. Tangannya meraih pundak Kyura.

"Hey kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Siwon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bermaksud menengok Kyura yang membelakanginya. Kyura berbalik dengan bibir yang terpout. "Ya! Jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu Kyu! Aku ingin menciummu rasanya." kata Siwon yang gemas dengan bibir Kyura juga pipi Kyura yang sedikit mengembung. Bukannya Kyura berhenti mempoutkan bibirnya malah menambahnya dengannya matanya yang menyipit tajam.

"Hey! Kyu kau tampak seram jika seperti itu." kata Siwon lagi. Siwon sedikit memundurkan posisi duduknya menghindari tatapan setan Kyura. Kyura makin mendekati Siwon, makin mendekat dan mendekat, membuat Siwon risih dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

_'chuuu'_

Kyura mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas. Siwon tampak kaget dengan perlakuan Kyura barusan. "Hahahahahahaha." Kyura menertawai Siwon yang sedang memasang wajah terherannya.

"Aishh." dengus Siwon. Siwon membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia kembali dengan novel Jepang miliknya.

"Ya, Oppa." kata Kyura dengan nada yang manja. Tangannya meraih tangan kiri Siwon yang nampak kekar. Kyura bergelayut disana, dan mengeluarkan jurus minta dimanja.

"Eumhh, bagaimana dengan lamaranku kemarin. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Siwon to the point. Kyura berhenti bergelayut di tangan Siwon, desiran angin yang ia rasa aneh menerpanya saat itu. Kyura kembali ke posisi awal, dengan mata yang lurus memandang sosok Siwon.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya sekarang?" tanya Kyura.

"Nde. Apa kau keberatan Kyu? Apa kau ragu dengan cintaku?" tanya Siwon yang kembali menutup novelnya dan menatap Kyura intens.

"Anniyo, bukan begitu Oppa, tetapi…" kata Kyura menggantung. Bola mata obsidiannya memutar, seperti mencari sesuatu untuk melengkapi kalimatnya yang menggantung.

Siwon meletakkan novelnya dan menangkup pipi Kyura dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, saling melihat bayangan satu sama lain di bola matanya. "Lalu, kenapa? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Siwon serius.

Kyura menggeleng pelan. "Lalu? Apa kau takut, kau tak akan bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi. Kyura menggeleng—lagi. "Ayo Kyu, katakan padaku!" pinta Siwon.

_'grepp'_

Kyura memeluk Siwon erat, sangat erat. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyura, menyalurkan beberapa kehangatan untuk Kyura. "Ya Oppa, aku mau menikah denganmu." jawab Kyura kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati hangat pelukan Siwon.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo, Kyura."

...

Kyura duduk di depan cermin dengan mengenakan gaun putih nan panjang, ya apalagi kalau bukan gaun pernikahan. Baru saja penata riasnya yang meriasnya keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Kyura membenarkan bunga cherry putih di dekat telinganya.

_'cklekk'_

Pintu kamar Kyura terbuka. Seseorang melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Noona." katanya pada Kyura.

Kyura melihat bayangan orang yang memanggilnya itu. Kyura berbalik dan menghadap pintu, "Oh! Masuklah, Kyunnie!" suruh Kyura.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Kyura. Ia menatap Noonanya itu dari bawah sampai ke kepalanya. "Yeoppo." gumam Kyuhyun yang kagum melihat Kyura yang memang tampak cantik dengan gaun putih dan juga pernik berwarna putih yang menghiasi rambutnya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kyura yang tak begitu jelas mendengar gumaman Kyura.

"Anniyo! Kajja Noona, sudah waktunya." kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bermaksud menawarkan agar Kyura menggandeng tangannya. Kyura pun menyambut tangan namdongsaengnya itu dengan senyuman. "Apa kau gugup?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Emhh." jawab Kyura mengangguk.

"Hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Aku Kyuhyun, Noona. Aku bukan Siwon Hyung." kata Kyuhyun pada Kyura.

"Ya, kau benar. Tetapi tetap saja aku merasa gugup." jawab Kyura, memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang dengan tangan kanannya, "Emhh Kyu, maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Kyura.

"Membantu? Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Bantu aku latihan berjalan. Aku takut saat di altar aku jatuh karena gugup." jelas Kyura.

"Baiklah." jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka mulai langkah mereka, pelan-pelan. Kyuhyun sesekali menatap Kyura. Ya, memang yang akan mendampinginya saat akan menghampiri Siwon adalah Kyuhyun, bukan Hangeng. Kyura pun tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka menghadap ke depan, membayangkan mereka sedang berjalan di altar.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Kyura menghela napasnya, "Aishh ini benar-benar membuatku gugup." kata Kyura lagi.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, dua jam lagi acara akan dimulai. "Noona, ayo kita kesana!" ajak Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Kyura. Mereka memasuki mobil milik Kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke gereja, Kyura merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan ia rasakan. Ia juga tak mengerti dengan semua itu. Ia sangat ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini, dan kembali memikirkan agar Kyuhyun menggantikan posisinya sebagai mempelai. Kyura mengambil ponselnya yang berada di pangkuannya, mengetik beberapa rangkaian kata dalam pesan, kemudian ia mengirim pesan itu pada Hangeng.

"Kau kenapa Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Kyura tampak gelisah.

"Anniyo, Kyunnie," jawab Kyura yang seakan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, "Eumhh Kyunnie, bisakah kau memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sana?" kata Kyura, sambil menunjuk sebuah halte di depan sana dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tetapi Noona, tak ada waktu lagi." jawab Kyuhyun yang berusaha menolak permintaan Kyura.

"Kyunnie!" bentak Kyura dengan keras. Kyuhyun tampak kaget dengan bentakkan Kyura. Ini pertama kalinya Kyura membentaknya. Kyuhyun segera meminggirkan mobilnya, sesuai dengan permintaan Kyura.

Kyura menghela napasnya, setelah mobil berhenti. Ia tersadar dengan bentakkan pada Kyuhyun tadi, "Mianhae, Kyunnie!" kata Kyura.

"Ne gwenchana." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyura keluar dari mobil. "Kau mau kemana, Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyura hanya diam, dan terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah swalayan di belakang halte itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng heran melihat tingkah aneh Kyura, akhir-akhir ini Kyura memang tampak bertingkah aneh di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa saat di mobil. Ia selalu saja melihat jam tangannya. Bunga cherry di pinggir jalan pun berguguran jatuh di atas mobilnya. Musim dingin hampir tiba. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah pintu swalayan. Betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun melihat Kyura yang tidak mengenakan gaun pernikahannya. Ia tampak memakai celana jeans biru panjang dan t-shirt merah muda. Kyura menuju mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun makin tak mengerti dengan Kyura.

"Noona, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Satu setengah jam lagi, acara akan dimulai. Kau ingin membuat Appa menghukumku eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang seakan tak tahan dengan tingkah aneh Kyura, "Dan gaunmu dimana eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Diamlah Kyu." kata Kyura, "Gaunnya ada di dalam sini," kata Kyura sambil menunjuk tas baju berwarna cokelat, "Bawalah gaun itu bersamamu, aku akan pergi." jelas Kyura dan membuka knop pintu mobilnya.

"Noona jamkkamanyo!" cegah Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya percuma saja, karena Kyura sudah masuk ke dalam taxi yang baru saja yang ia berhentikan. Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung melihat Kyura yang pergi dengan taxi itu.

_'cittttttt brakkk'_

Benturan keras seakan membentur gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Bayangan kejadian memilukan seakan bercermin dan menampakkan sisi eloknya di bola mata obsidian Kyuhyun. Ia makin mematung dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Ada suatu kata yang ingin ia katakan, namun seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Seakan raganya diam disana dan jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Pelupuk matanya memerah. Air yang keasinan menggenang disana. Air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya pun menyadarkannya kembali dan menghampiri sesuatu memilukan yang tepat berada di depan matanya.

Sekeruman orang pun mengelilingi taxi yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan minibus berwarna hitam. Sebagian dari orang-orang itu mengeluarkan korban yang terjepit di dalam mobil, ada juga yang menghubungi ambulance.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri yeoja yang sangat familiar baginya—Kyura—yang baru saja dipindahkan. Kyuhyun bersimpuh di samping Kyura yang tergeletak di atas aspal. Kyuhyun membawa Kyura kedalam pangkuannya, menyibakkan poni yang menutupi jidat Kyura.

"Noona, bicaralah! Noona!" kata Kyuhyun terus menangis, berharap Kyura dapat tersadar.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.." Kyura terbatuk. Matanya terbuka. Kyura menarik napasnya sekali dan ia mengatup kedua matanya lagi. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan terus menggeleng tak percaya.

"Noona!" teriak Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Kyura yang mulai mendingin.

...

Kyuhyun duduk menunduk di ruang tunggu tepat diluar kamar mayat. Tampak bagian depan tuxedo Kyuhyun berlumura darah. Kyuhyun tak tahu jika pergi yang dimaksud Kyura adalah pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini.

"Permisi, apa kau anggota keluarga Cho Kyura agasshi?" tanya dokter bergender namja yang baru saja mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk menunduk. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya melamun seakan jiwanya pergi entah kemana.

"Permisi." kata dokter itu sekali lagi

"Ah ne?" jawab Kyuhyun terkejut, "Ne, aku saeng Cho Kyura." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kami menemukan ini di kantung celana Cho Kyura agasshi. Ini pasti miliknya." jelas dokter itu sambil memberi Kyuhyun kertas putih yang dilipat-lipat, tampak dilipatan itu berwarna kecokelatan. Kyuhyun meraih kertas itu dari tangan dokter. Dokter itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali termenung melihat kertas itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kertas itu. Ia melihat sekilas tulisan tangan Kyura. Matanya berpindah ke awal lagi, bermaksud membaca setiap kata yang ditulis Kyura.

_Aishh hari ini aku duduk di bawah pohon cherry di belakang kelasku. Angin musim gugur berhembus dengan hangatnya. Sebenarnya aku tak terbiasa menulis diary ataupun kegiatan dan kejadian yang terjadi di hidupku, tetapi sekarang entah kenapa aku ingin menulis ini. Aku selalu bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, bahkan setiap kali di dalam hatiku aku selalu berkata, aku ingin pergi. Aku juga tak mengerti aku ingin pergi kemana, mungkin pergi ke tempat yang indah di luar Korea sana. Kemarin aku dilamar Choi Siwon, dia adalah namjachinguku. Hampir lima tahun kami menjalin hubungan. Siapa yang tak ingin dilamar setelah begitu lama membagi kasih sayang? Mungkin itu juga yang terjadi padaku. Aku ingin dilamar, namun hal aneh juga terjadi padaku. Perasaanku menolak hal itu. Pikiran bodoh pun terus menggangguku, aku ingin Kyuhyun yang menikah dengan Siwon, bukan aku! Ya aku sangat ingin Kyuhyun berada diposisiku, menggantikan aku sebagai Kyura-nya Siwon. Hahahaha bodoh! Setelah ini mungkin aku akan berlibur, berlibur sangat panjang. _

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes membasahi pipinya. Kenapa ia tak menyadari semua itu? Menyadari tanda-tanda Kyura akan pergi selamanya. Tak hanya itu yang ia pikirkan, Kyura ingin ia menggantikan posisinya, apa itu hal yang mungkin? Kyuhyun adalah namja! Haruskah ia menikahi orang yang sejenis dengannya?

"Kyuhyun!" tegur Hangeng yang datang bersama Heechul. Wajah Hangeng tampak memerah begitu juga Heechul tampak menangis, "Kyura dimana?" tanya Hangeng.

"Noona ada di dalam, dia sudah pergi Appa." kata Kyuhyun makin menunduk. Ia terlalu malu berhadapan dengan Appanya. Ia terlalu malu karena tak bisa menjaga Noonanya hingga ia mengucap janji bersama Siwon.

Tangis Heechul kembali tumpah. Hangeng mengadahkan kepalanya, bermaksud agar airmatanya tak tumpah. Ia juga meminta agar menunda acara pernikahan satu jam lagi. Hangeng juga tak memberitahu keluarga Siwon tentang hal ini, sesuai dengan permintaan Kyuhyun saat menelponnya. Hangeng melihat kertas yang dipegang Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Hangeng menarik kertas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia membaca tiap kata yang tergores di dalam kertas itu.

_'srett'_

Hangeng menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun menatap heran Hangeng, ada rasa takut juga di dalam hatinya. "Dimana gaun pernikahannya?" tanya Hangeng.

"Dimobilku, Appa." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kha! Ambil gaun itu dan gantilah pakaianmu dengan gaun itu. Kita tak punya banyak waktu." jelas Hangeng.

"Han! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Apa maksudmu kau akan menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon? Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Heechul bertubi-tubi. Menurutnya itu ide gila bahkan sangat gila. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun menikah dengan Siwon.

"Ini permintaan Kyura, Chullie~ah." jawab Hangeng. Ia tahu mungkin ini gila, tetapi bukan dialah yang membuat ide itu tetapi Kyura.

"Tapi Appa, Kyunnie tidak.."

"Palli Kyu! Kau harus cepat! Satu jam lagi akan dimulai." kata Hangeng.

Dengan langkah penuh keraguan, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya, segera mengganti setelan tuxedonya dengan gaun pengantin. Ia juga harus merias wajahnya. Tak hanya itu, kini ia harus memikirkan bagaimana agar ia terlihat mirip dengan Kyura. Wajah Kyuhyun memang tak masalah, karena mereka mirip bahkan hampir sama. Rambut, ya ia memikirkan agar secepatnya mendapatkan wig.

"Chullie, sekarang dengarkan aku! Kau urus Kyura, usahakan jangan sampai keluarga Siwon tahu tentang ini. Aku akan mengurus Kyuhyun," kata Hangeng.

"Tetapi Han, ini penipuan. Kita tak bisa membohongi keluarga Choi, tak bisa Han!" cemas Heechul.

"Sudahlah, aku pikir tak ada salahnya. Lagipula Kyura mengharapkan itu semua terjadi." jelas Hangeng dan _'chuuu'_, Hangeng mencium sekilas bibir Heechul.

...

Alunan music organ dan biola yang merdu memenuhi seluruh ruang gereja yang didominasi warna putih, baik itu cat dindingnya sampai ke pernik pernikahan yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan.

Tampak Kyuhyun dan Hangeng berjalan di karpet merah—altar. Kyuhyun yang diketahui bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun yang dilihat sebagai Cho Kyura. Hampir semua orang di dalam gereja terkagum-kagum dengan pesona dan kecantikan Cho Kyura—Kyuhyun—tanpa mereka tahu, yang mereka kagumi adalah seorang Kyuhyun, namdongsaeng Kyura. Dari kejauhan tak ada yang mengenali bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah Kyura, termasuk Siwon karena apapun yang ada di diri Kyura juga tampak pada diri Kyuhyun. Mereka hampir sama. Kaki, tangan, raut wajah, leher yang jenjang dan semuanya kecuali gender mereka dan sesuatu yang muncul di leher Kyuhyun—jakun.

Kyuhyun tampak sulit berjalan dengan high heels yang ia kenakan. Maybe, ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan sepatu wanita itu. Rambut palsu yang dikenakan Kyuhyun juga sedikit mengganggunya _err_—tak heran karena Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan rambutnya yang pendek.

"Appa, bisakah kita hentikan semua ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dengan sandiwara yang ia perankan, walaupun belum sampai setengah hari ia lakoni.

"Anniyo! Ini akan tetap berjalan Kyunnie. Kau mau membantu Kyura kan? Jangan buat Kyura kecewa padamu!" kata Hangeng berbisik.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan (?) mereka menuju Siwon yang menunggu di depan sana. Kyuhyun berusaha menebar senyum pada semua orang walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati Kyuhyun terasa perasaan pahit dan memilukan. Ia tahu Hangeng tak bermaksud memaksanya, tetapi ini tetap saja membuatnya merasa terpaksa.

Siwon menyambut calon istrinya dengan senyum yang menampakkan dimplenya. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum yang penuh kecanggungan. Ini semacam lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu.

"Jagalah anakku dengan baik, Siwon~ah." kata Hangeng yang berbalik kemudian meninggalkan halaman mimbar utama.

"Kau tampak cantik, Kyu~ah." bisik Siwon. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun memegangnya sangat erat, takut calon istrinya itu melarikan diri saat akan melakukan pengucapan janji.

"Go..Gomawoyo." jawab Kyuhyun canggung. Bahkan kini ia bersusah payah agar suara beratnya—suara namjanya—tidak terlalu terdengar mengingat kini ia menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja.

"Baiklah, acara pengucapan janji segera dimulai." kata MC yang memberikan aba-aba—yang berdiri di mimbar—, "Berhubung di acara ini tidak ada seorang penghulu, maka pengantin akan mengucap janjinya secara langsung," lanjutnya.

Siwon meraih sebuah kertas—berwarna cokelat—yang diletakkan di atas nampan dengan kain berwarna merah. Siwon menaikkan tangan kanannya—seperti bersumpah—hingga sejajar dengan telinganya.

"Aku, Choi Siwon berjanji akan mencintai dan menyayangi Kyura dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat." kata Siwon, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menghela napasnya panjang.

Kini giliran Cho Kyura _err—_mungkin Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengambil kertas cokelat itu. Ia tahu ini bukanlah janji yang sembarang bisa diucap, tetapi haruskah Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sekarang? Disaat ia tak pantas untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Cukup lama Kyuhyun terdiam, berbagai keraguan ia rasakan sekarang. Entah siapa yang harus ia salahkan sekarang. Hangeng atau Kyura? Atau mungkin dirinya sendiri? Ia terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai tak bisa menolak isi hati Kyura yang terkesan idiot itu. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, apa Kyura tak memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun itu namja? Apa ini semua takdir yang digariskan Tuhan? Atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu bodoh untuk merubah nasib seperti ini? Semuanya rumit.

"Kyu," bisik Siwon, menyiku lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak terkaget karenanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan ragu Kyuhyun membuka lipatan kertas itu. Ia membaca isinya baik-baik. Nama yang tertera adalah Cho Kyura bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia memang tahu hal itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Cho Kyura. "Aku, Cho Kyura berjanji akan mencintai dan menyayangi Siwon dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat." kata Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Perasaan lega Kyuhyun rasakan, namun tak sepenuhnya lega karena ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menjadi seorang istri sekarang, itu menyalahi kodratnya.

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi ruang gereja itu. Para tamu undangan pun bangkit dari duduknya menuju ke pengantin, menyempatkan diri untuk berjabat tangan. Tak sedikit ahjumma-ahjumma yang gemas dengan pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby, sampai-sampai dicubit gemas. Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, walaupun kini ia menyadari pipi Kyura yang sebenarnya tidaklah chubby namun sedikit tirus.

"Aneh." batin Siwon.

...

Kyuhyun menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam rumah barunya bersama Siwon. Musim dingin hampir saja tiba. Kyuhyun tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, ia memanfaatkan syal untuk membalut lehernya. Yah Kyuhyun memang badannya sedikit berisi dan itu membuat sesuatu dilehernya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Kyu," ucap Siwon yang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang membawa sebuah koper hitam yang besar. Siwon mengernyit aneh melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sembab, "Matamu kenapa Kyu~ah?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Tak heran matanya seperti itu, karena ia baru saja datang dari pemakaman Kyura. Bahkan hati Kyuhyun makin terasa sakit karena kini ia dipanggil nama panggilan Kyura yaitu Kyu~ah.

"Anniyo." jawab Kyuhyun menarik kopernya melewati Siwon yang masih menunggu jawaban.

_'srettt'_

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kyu!" kata Siwon. Ia menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat. Kyuhyun yang dipeluk pun jantungnya berdetak kencang, darahnya mengalir dengan derasnya dan bulu kuduknya pun merinding memunculkan sensasi geli nan dingin.

"Op..Oppa," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Jari-jari Kyuhyun meremas kemeja putih ketat yang dikenakan Siwon. Bukan bermaksud membalas pelukan Siwon, namun ingin melepas pelukan itu.

"Diamlah Kyu!" pinta Siwon, menarik Kyuhyun lagi, "Kau kenapa eoh? Apa kau tak senang menikah denganku Cho Kyura?" tanya Siwon, "Apa kau benar-benar tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"An.. Anniyo Oppa. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja, saat perjalanan kemari aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang kehilangan ibunya di taman. Ia menangis dan itu mempengaruhiku." jelas Kyuhyun berbohong. Jari-jarinya mengusap matanya yang basah akan air mata.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Siwon melepas pelukannya, menatap mata obsidian Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya berada di pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Siwon memiringkan wajahnya, spontan membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Hembusan napas dari hidung Siwon dapat ia rasakan menerpa philtrumnya.

_'chuuuu'_

Bibir Siwon benar-benar menempel di bibir Kyuhyun. Memang ini bukanlah first kissnya, namun ini first kissnya bersama namja. Mereka terdiam beberapa menit dengan bibir yang hanya menempel saja. Kyuhyun masih tak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Entahlah! Jujur saja, kini detak jantung Kyuhyun tak karuan, bahkan ia sangat menikmati kecupan Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Kyuhyun menunduk malu, tampak pipinya yang chubby memerah.

"Rasa bibir yang berbeda." batin Siwon.

...

_'cklekk' _

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya bersama Kyura—Kyuhyun—dengan pelan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia baru saja datang membeli sekotak besar ice cream rasa vanilla pesanan Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum simpul mendapati istrinya yang sudah tertidur pulas dan saat itu membelakanginya. Siwon berbalik, bermaksud meletakkan ice cream itu ke dapur—di dalam lemari es—kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Datang dari dapur, Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian menutup pintunya. Ia kembali menampilkan senyumnya melihat posisi Kyuhyun yang berubah, yaitu menghadap tepat dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Dengan langkah kaki yang pelan Siwon menuju ke ranjangnya. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas. Siwon memandang wajah tenang Kyuhyun yang mungkin saat itu ia lihat sebagai wajah tenang Kyura. Cukup lama Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Siwon mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun ia kembali membukanya. Entah kenapa sosok di depannya saat itu membuatnya candu untuk melihatnya lebih lama. Terbersit rasa kecewa di benak Siwon. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Rasanya hari ini cukup panjang bagi Siwon, namun hari yang panjang itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Mungkin ia harus benar-benar melewatkan malam indah itu begitu saja.

"Kyu, kau tampak cantik hari ini." bisik Siwon hampir tak terdengar. Ia membelai pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Rasanya aneh bagi Siwon. Siwon berpikir, berat badan Kyura meningkat belakangan ini.

_'chuu'_

Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan mengulangnya sebanyak tiga kali. Wajah tenang nan pulas didepannya benar-benar membuatnya ingin terjaga hanya untuk memperhatikannya.

Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyura." ucap Siwon kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Siwon menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil membenarkan dasinya. Ia melirik kearah dapur, namun sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda istrinya. Siwon menuju ke dapur untuk memastikannya. Namun, tetap saja tak ada siapapun. Siwon melihat sesuatu dipintu lemari es. Siwon menghampirinya dan ternyata itu sebuah kertas yang ditempel menggunakan magnet berbentuk kuda.

_Annyeong Oppa. Mianhae aku pergi terlalu pagi. Hehehe mungkin Oppa kecewa padaku tadi malam. Aku tahu itu adalah malam pertama kita, tetapi tadi malam aku benar-benar mengantuk. Oh ya gomawo kau membelikan ice cream itu. Rasanya enak dan sudah aku habiskan tadi pagi. Di dalam kulkas ada sepotong waffle dan di teko di atas kompor aku siapkan espresso untuk sarapanmu. I hope u like it. Saranghae._

Siwon tersenyum membaca sepucuk surat dari Kyura—Kyuhyun. Ia juga mengamati magnet berbentuk kuda berwarna cokelat di tangannya. Hahaha ia tahu itu pasti punya Kyura—Kyuhyun—. Tetapi ada dua hal yang kembali membuat Siwon heran.

"Tulisan Kyura berbeda, tak seperti tulisan tangan Kyura." gumam Siwon sambil mengambil waffle dari dalam lemari es, "Dan sejak kapan Kyura tahu makanan kesukaanku?" lanjutnya terheran karena selama ini ia sengaja merahasiakan makanan kesukaannya dari Kyura.

...

Hari demi hari Siwon hanya menjalani dengan begitu-begitu saja. Hampir setiap hari ia tak dapat bertemu Kyura—Kyuhyun—kecuali dalam keadaan tidur. Kyura—Kyuhyun—pergi terlalu pagi saat dirinya belum bangun dan ia akan pulang selalu mendahului Siwon. Saat Siwon pulang pun ia sudah menemui istrinya dalam keadaan tertidur.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah pergi mendahului Siwon. Kadang Siwon merasa istrinya itu memang ingin menghindarinya, entah karena apa. Akhirnya Siwon berniat untuk tidak pergi bekerja, ia sudah meminta cuti pada Appanya—Kangin. Ya, sejak Siwon menikah, seluruh tugas perusahaan dilimpahkan padanya.

Jam demi jam pun berlalu. Siwon hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Terkadang ia akan memainkan PSP milik Kyuhyun. Siwon juga tak mengerti sejak kapan Kyura menyukai PSP. Setahu Siwon, jarang ada yeoja yang menyukai permainan itu. Makin aneh menurutnya.

_'cklekkk'_

Knop pintu terbuka. Siwon melihat ke arah pintu masuk. "Kyu? Kau sudah datang?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun terkaget, untung saja ia memakai pakaian wanita juga rambut palsu. Biasanya saat ia pulang, ia pasti akan memakai pakaian pria. Nasib baik berpihak padanya sekarang.

"Oppa? Kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekatinya, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Oppa? Bukankah biasanya kau eumphhh—" Siwon mencium Kyuhyun. Ini kedua kalinya Kyuhyun dicium Siwon. Kali ini bukan kecupan biasa, namun lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kelama-lamaan terhanyut di dalam ciuman mesra Siwon hingga ia lupa akan dirinya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon hampir menyentuh bagian sensitivenya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu akan terjadi dengan cepat mendorong pria yang notabene adalah suaminya.

"Wae Kyu?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Aku lelah, Oppa." kata Kyuhyun lemas kemudian berlalu dari sebelah Siwon.

"Jamkkaman!" cegah Siwon, "Kyu sebenarnya kau kenapa eoh? Kau tampak aneh belakangan ini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menyukai bermain PSP." jelas Siwon.

"PSP? Oppa apa kau melihat PSPku?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Dalam hatinya ia sedang merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Seharusnya Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP itu dengan benar bukan sembarangan hingga Siwon melihatanya.

"Ne. Setahuku kau tak suka bermain PSP, Kyura." kata Siwon dengan nada datar namun serius atau mungkin bisa terdengar seperti nada mengintrogasi.

"Aku membelinya karena aku mulai menyukainya." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tetap mematung di dekat sofa.

...

Selimut yang gelap pun membentangkan dirinya di Negara bagian semenanjung Korea, tepatnya Korea Selatan. Lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi kota seperti bintang di langit malam. Sedikit berbeda dengan keadaan di kediaman Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Disana tampak gelap, padahal saat itu Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun belum tertidur. Mereka berada di ranjang yang sama namun saling membelakangi. Sesekali Kyuhyun bergerak membenarkan posisinya.

_'beep beep'_

Ponsel Siwon berbunyi beep, satu pesan masuk. Siwon meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kiri yang terletak di meja tempat tidurnya.

_From: Executive Shin_

_To: Choi Sajangnim_

_Jeosonghamnida sajangnim. Anda diminta untuk menghadiri meeting malam ini. Gamsahamnida._

Siwon menghela napas berat. Saat ia mengambil cuti pun ia harus disibukan dengan rapat apalagi ini sudah malam. Siwon menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Siwon Hyung mau kemana ya?" batin Kyuhyun terheran.

Kyuhyun mendengar Siwon membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia segera tertidur—berpura-pura. Siwon memakai pakaian kantornya setelah itu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kyu, ireona." ucap Siwon menggetarkan pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, "Enghhhh," lenguhnya dan mengusap matanya, "Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan pergi meeting. Mungkin aku akan kembali besok malam. Kau tak apa kan aku tinggal sehari?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, gwenchana, Oppa." jawab Kyuhyun.

_'greeepp'_

Entah angin apa yang menerpa Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon sangat erat, "Bogoshipoyo." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Na tto. Ini tidak akan lama Kyu," jawab Siwon.

_'chuuuu'_

Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun refleks menutup matanya. Siwon menggesekkan hidungnya dari kening Kyuhyun hingga sampai ke ujung hidung Kyuhyun. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Siwon pun menghapus jarak di antara bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun. Semakin detik semakin mendekat hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Lumatan demi lumatan pun muncul, suara decakan dari saliva yang tertukar menghiasi ruangan yang sepi.

Siwon mulai berpikir. Yah, ia pernah berpikir saat rasa bibir Kyura yang berbeda, namun jujur saja Siwon lebih menyukai bibir Kyura yang sekarang. Bibir yang diciumnya sekarang memang membuatnya benar-benar candu.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, "Kau akan terlambat, pergilah!" suruh Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jika saja ruangan itu seterang saat siang hari, mungkin saja semburat merah akan muncul di pipi chubbynya.

"Saranghae," ucap Siwon.

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

_A/N: Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah review ^_^ semuanya sangat membantu :D terima kasih...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_YOUR NOONA IS YOU_CHAPTER 2_**

* * *

Tidak seperti yang Siwon perkirakan, ternyata ia pulang saat pagi—tak sesuai dengaan prediksinya. Tetapi ia berharap istrinya tak pergi terlalu pagi, karena hari ini ia akan mengajak istrinya pergi ke pulau Jeju. Bukankah mereka belum berbulan madu? Dan itulah kenapa Siwon akan mengajak istrinya ke pulau Jeju.

Siwon menuju kekamarnya dengan senyuman simpul namun tampak sangat gembira. Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya, tampak tak ada siapapun di kamarnya. Kyura sudah pergi, pikirnya. Raut kekecewaan jelas terukir diwajahnya. Siwon berbalik dan menuju ke tangga. Ia duduk di tangga dengan wajah menunduk dan menghela napas berat berkali-kali. Berbagai pertanyaan menghantui otaknya. Apa Kyura tak ingin menikah dengannya? Apa Kyura tak mencintainya lagi? Bahkan sampai-sampai Kyura tak dapat mengorbankan waktunya hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Siwon.

Lamunan Siwon buyar ketika seorang pemuda lewat di lantai bawah yang datang dari arah dapur. Ia memegang PSP yang ia ketahui milik Kyura. Siwon mengintai pemuda itu. Setelah yakin pemuda itu sudah keluar dari rumahnya, dengan cepat Siwon memeriksa dapur, ternyata tak ada siapapun. Siwon berlari keluar rumah, tampak pemuda yang ia temukan itu memasuki mobil milik Kyura, dengan cepat Siwon bersembunyi dan mengintip dari balik pintu.

Siwon menghampiri mobil miliknya yang ia parkir diluar pagar rumah. Siwon mengejar mobil Kyura yang dikendarai pemuda tadi. Dalam hati Siwon, ia sangat marah. Ia kira pemuda itu adalah selingkuhan Kyura dan dengan semudah itu juga Kyura memberi barang miliknya ke pemuda itu.

Siwon terus mengikuti mobil itu sampai akhirnya berhenti di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi. Pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan sebuket mawar putih yang dibungkus plastic merah muda. Pemuda itu menaiki tangga menuju kesuatu tempat dan Siwon tahu itu adalah pemakaman.

Pemuda itu menghampiri sebuah makam, ia tampak berjongkok disana dan meletakkan buket mawar itu di sebelah batu nisan. Siwon memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu—dengan bersembunyi di balik pohon cherry di makam itu.

Beberapa saat Siwon menunggu agar pemuda itu pergi. Siwon tak melihat wajah pemuda itu saat pemuda itu melewati pohon cherry tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan makam yang pemuda tadi kunjungi. Siwon merasa sangat dekat dengan makam itu. Setelah yakin pemuda itu tak ada, Siwon menghampiri makam.

Siwon berjongkok di sebelah makam. Ia membaca nama yang ada di nisan itu, juga foto berbingkai warna silver yang terletak di depan nisan. Sakit. Bagai ribuan panah prajurit Joseon mengenai dadanya. Sangat sakit rasanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dapat dirasakan suhu tubuhnya menurun. Air yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya pun tak dapat Siwon kendalikan.

Cho Kyura. Itulah nama juga foto yang ia lihat di nisan itu. Memang sulit dipercaya bagi seorang Choi Siwon. Karena apa? Karena selama ini Kyura selalu bersamanya bahkan tadi malam dan melewati secuil moment yang indah. Tetapi apa? Tetapi makam itu jelas-jelas menampilkan wajah juga nama Cho Kyura. Lalu siapa yang selalu bersamanya saat ini? Pantas saja Siwon merasakan beberapa keganjilan. Kyura yang bersamanya bukanlah seperti Kyura yang ia kenal.

_"Oppa, nanti namdongsaengku Cho Kyuhyun akan datang dari London, kau harus datang ke dinner kami ne?"_

Terngiang satu kalimat di telinga Siwon. Sangat tidak asing. Ya, Siwon ingat dengan namdongsaeng Kyura yang mirip dengan Kyura—Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi selama ini, ia tidur dengan namja juga berciuman dengan namja. Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa ia bodoh seperti ini? Berkali-kali ia merutuki dirinya yang ia anggap sangat bodoh. Sebenarnya apa rencana Tuhan hingga ia menjalani hidup yang rumit seperti ini?

...

Siwon memasuki rumahnya dalam keadaan marah, kesal, frustasi, perasaan bodoh yang bercampur menjadi satu. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun pasti ada di kamar sekarang, dengan cepat ia menghampiri kamarnya.

_'brakkk'_

Siwon membuka pintu dengan kasar. Kyuhyun yang saat itu berpenampilan namja sangat kaget. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang spontan raut wajahnya menjadi takut. Siwon memukul pipi Kyuhyun—berkali-kali—hingga memar.

Siwon menarik baju Kyuhyun dan menarik kerahnya. Ia memojokkan Kyuhyun ke dinding, "Sebenarnya kau siapa hah?" teriak Siwon kemudian memukul pipi Kyuhyun lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku Cho Kyuhyun!" jawab Kyuhyun—terkesan memaksa—karena luka di pinggir bibirnya yang terasa perih.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu eoh? Kenapa kau menyamar sebagai Kyura? Kenapa?" tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi. Matanya makin memerah menahan amarah. Bagaimana tidak? Tentu ia merasa sangat dirugikan dengan ditipu seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan itu membuat satu hantaman keras menghantam pipi chubbynya, "Kau bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun. Satu hantaman menghantam Kyuhyun lagi—membuat pipinya benar-benar membiru, "Kau tahu? Kyura Noona tidak mencintaimu lagi. Ia pergi dan menjebakku untuk hidup dengan pria bodoh sepertimu!" jawab Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas memancing emosi Siwon.

Siwon menarik napasnya dan ingin memukul Kyuhyun sekali lagi, namun ia melepas Kyuhyun dan melemparnya ke lantai, "Sekarang kau pergi dari rumahku. Cepat!" teriak Siwon menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia menghampiri Siwon sambil memegang pipinya yang memar, "Kau bodoh!" kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari kamar itu—bahkan dari rumah Siwon.

...

"Annyeong haseyo." sapa Kyuhyun ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"Kyunnie?" tanya Heechul yang terkaget. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mendapati anaknya dalam keadaan babak belur seperti itu. Heechul segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kesakitan. "Kyunnie kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Semua gara-gara Kyura Noona dan persetujuan Appa atas ide Noona yang bodoh itu." jelas Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Kyu bukankah ini sudah berjalan dengan baik beberapa bulan ini?" tanya Heechul terheran.

"Berjalan apanya Eomma?" bentak Kyuhyun kesal, "Aku selalu pergi terlalu pagi dan pulang mendahului pria itu. Aku tersiksa Eomma. Bahkan aku harus menghindar dari pria itu agar hal yang harus dilakukan istri itu tak terjadi padaku! Aishhh ide itu sangat gila," kata Kyuhyun kemudian pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

_'brakkk'_

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Heechul menangis. Hal itu harusnya tak terjadi pada anak lelakinya. Dari awal ia harusnya menolak permintaan Kyura dan harusnya juga ia mencegah agar Hangeng tak menyetujui ide gila itu.

Heechul menghampiri kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun, bermaksud agar dirinya diperbolehkan masuk.

"Ka! Aku tidak mau menemui siapapun! Ka!" teriak Kyuhyun, dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Kyuhyun menangis, ia tak peduli dengan air matanya yang jatuh ke pipinya yang lebam—menimbulkan rasa perih—. Cengeng? Mungkin ya. Kyuhyun memutar kembali ingatan masa lalunya, saat Siwon menciumnya, saat Siwon memeluknya, saat Siwon memanggilnya Kyura bahkan saat Siwon mengucapkan _'saranghae'_ padanya. Kyuhyun merindukan semua itu. Apa Kyuhyun mulai menyukai Siwon? Tetapi ia adalah namja dan juga Siwon telah membuatnya terluka. Kyuhyun mengerti, Siwon marah karena ia telah menipu dan menyamar sebagai Kyura. Tetapi perasaan itu, perasaan itu tak bisa Kyuhyun bohongi.

...

Malam menjelang. Siwon hanya duduk di tangga rumahnya dengan wajah masam, perasaan bercampur aduh juga pikiran yang frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia tertipu beberapa bulan terakhir? Bukankah sejak menikah Siwon sudah merasakan hal yang aneh terjadi pada Kyura? Dari pipi Kyura yang chubby, Kyura yang tahu makanan kesukaan Siwon, Kyura yang menyukai PSP dan semuanya itu adalah palsu. Dia bukanlah Kyura, namun dia adalah Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mungkin juga kan mengadu pada Appa dan Eommanya? Ia bukanlah anak kecil yang selalu merengek. Ia seorang pria, seorang yang sudah dewasa, bahkan sudah memiliki istri. Namun tetap saja, semuanya palsu. Kyuhyun bukanlah istri yang Siwon kehendaki. Istri yang ia kehendaki telah pergi selamanya dan tak mungkin kembali. Tak mungkin bisa merajut rumah tangga yang bahagia bersamanya lagi.

Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ke mobilnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya di gang yang gelap. Di gang itu terdapat gang lebih kecil dan lebih masuk ke dalam. Siwon memasuki salah satu gang yang dihimpit bangunan berlantai 5. Secercah cahaya terdapat di ujung gang sempit itu. Siwon sampai di cahaya yang ditimbulkan lampu pijar 5 watt. Terdapat pintu cokelat dengan berbagai coretan kata-kata yang tak pantas. Pintu itu dijaga oleh dua orang pria yang bertubuh besar, kekar dan tinggi.

Ketika melihat Siwon yang datang mendekat, salah satu di antara mereka bergeser dan menghalangi pintu. "Siapa kau? Sepertinya kau baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini." kata seorang lagi. Pria itu mengamati Siwon dari bawah hingga ke atas, tampak berantakan. Siwon merogoh saku celananya, mengambil satu kertas yang cukup tebal—kartu nama.

"Ini kartu namaku," kata Siwon menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu.

"Choi Siwon, direktur Hyundai corp." gumam pria yang berdiri di depan pintu. Pria itu bergeser ketika mengetahui Siwon adalah seorang direktur. Siapa yang tak tahu Hyundai? Semua orang tahu salah satu perusahaan besar itu.

Siwon berjalan melewati kedua pria itu. Ketika berada beberapa langkah dari kusen pintu, Siwon berbalik, "Aku lupa memberi ini." kata Siwon memberi dua lembar seratus ribu won pada mereka.

"Gamsahamnida, sajangnim." jawab mereka.

Siwon memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Mencapai ke tempat tujuan tidaklah mudah. Ia harus melalui beberapa meter ruangan seperti gang dengan suasana gelap dan pengap, hingga ia menemui pintu lagi. Siwon membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan ruangan sebelumnya.

Ruangan ini begitu ramai dan hingar bingar music dengan tempo cepat dan keras memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan. Siwon melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tahu tak semua orang di tempat ini adalah orang yang bergembira, namun ini adalah orang yang sama seperti dirinya. Orang-orang yang frustasi dan meleburkan seluruh kekesalannya disini. Ya, itulah night club yang kini Siwon masuki.

"Hey." sapa seorang gadis yang mendekati Siwon. Siwon melihat gadis itu, ia tak seperti gadis, namun lebih tampak seperti seorang pemuda. Ya, penampilannya seperti namja.

"Eumhh, hey." jawab Siwon.

"Sepertinya kau orang baru, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu, "Namaku Amber Josephine. Kau bisa memanggilku Amber." kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya—Amber.

"Choi Siwon, itu namaku." lanjut Siwon.

"Owh baiklah Siwon~ssi. Ikut denganku. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya kau punya masalah hingga masuk ke tempat seperti ini." kata Amber berjalan menuju ke kursi di dekat meja bartender. Siwon tentu saja mengikuti Amber. Siwon rasa Amber bukanlah gadis yang terlalu buruk, "Sepertinya kau orang yang baik, Siwon~ssi," katanya meraih kursi yang cukup tinggi kemudian mendudukinya.

"Apa kau bisa menilai orang seperti itu?" tanya Siwon, "Panggil Siwon saja, itu cukup!" perintahnya.

"Hahahaha kau tak usah heran Siwon. Ya aku tahu. Lihatlah caramu berpakaian dan motif wajahmu, kau sepertinya pebisnis yang baik dan juga kutu buku." jelas Amber.

"Kurasa itu tebakan yang beruntung," gumam Siwon.

"Jadi? Apa yang membawamu ke tempat nista seperti ini?" tanya Amber—serius.

"Kekasihku, istriku dan juga seorang pemuda penipu yang membuat hidupku terasa hancur." jawab Siwon.

"Kekasih? Istri?" heran Amber, "Biar kutebak, apa kau berselingkuh? Lalu pemuda itu? Sepertinya masalahmu cukup rumit." kata Amber.

"Tidak, semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." ujar Siwon memutar kursinya. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja bartender. Seorang bartender pun menyuguhinya segelas _red wine_. Siwon meraih gelas itu dan meneguk _red wine_ itu hingga habis, "Semuanya berawal dari pernikahanku. Aku ingin menikahi seorang gadis bernama Kyura yang sangat aku cintai, hingga hal yang aku harapkan terwujud. Di hari pernikahan, berbagai masalah muncul. Kurasa masalah itu hanya aku yang menyadari. Entah kenapa keluarga Kyura meminta agar acara diundur beberapa jam. Saat itu aku tak memikirkan hal yang aneh hingga saat pengucapan janji selesai, aku menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Kyura." jelas Siwon.

"Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Amber tak mengerti.

"Aku mengenal Kyura cukup lama. Kami menjalin hubungan hampir lima tahun. Aku mengenal Kyura dengan pipinya yang tirus bahkan saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan. Tetapi Kyura yang aku nikahi malah memiliki pipi chubby. Aku tak yakin perubahannya secepat itu." lanjut Siwon. Bartender kembali menuang red wine ke dalam gelas Siwon. Siwon meneguknya hingga habis—lagi. Siwon terdiam sesaat. Memorinya bersama Kyuhyun muncul lagi.

Amber pun meneguk _red wine_ miliknya, "Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau nikahi itu bukan Kyura?" tanya Amber.

"Bukan. Berbulan-bulan aku tinggal dengannya. Setiap hari ia bertingkah aneh hingga aku menemukan seorang pemuda yang keluar dari dapur dan pergi dengan mobil Kyura. Aku mengikuti mobil itu. Mobil itu berhenti di pemakaman daerah Gwangju. Aku melihatnya mengunjungi sebuah makam. Saat ia pergi aku menghampiri makam itu, dan ternyata makam itu adalah makam Kyura." jelas Siwon.

"Makam Kyura?" gumam Amber, "Lalu Kyura yang bersamamu siapa?" tanya Amber lagi.

"Pemuda itu, dia adalah namdongsaeng Kyura." jawab Siwon, "Hahahaha aku terlalu bodoh bahkan aku menceritakan hal bodoh itu pada orang yang baru aku kenal. Jika semua orang tahu, mungkin semuanya akan menjauh dariku karena aku menikahi seorang laki-laki," lanjut Siwon.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." ucap Amber, "Di dunia ini tak jarang manusia menyalahi kodratnya, tetapi itulah takdir yang harus mereka terima dan mereka jalani." Amber berdecak, "Ck. Kau kira aku ini sama seperti gadis lainnya? Semua tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan."

Siwon mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu aku mempunyai kekasih, namanya Victoria." jelas Amber.

"Victoria? Apakah dia seorang yeoja?" tanya Siwon merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

"Ya, dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Tetapi semuanya berubah, ketika orang tua Victoria tahu tentang hubungan kami. Mereka menjodohkan Victoria dengan seorang namja pilihan mereka. Aku berusaha melupakan kenangan kami, hingga aku pindah ke Korea. Bahkan aku sama sekali tak berniat kembali ke China. Aku takut saat aku ke China, aku bertemu Victoria." jelas Amber, "Dan mulai saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencintai atau dicintai lagi," lanjutnya.

"Jadi maksudmu? Kau?" kata Siwon dengan nada menggantung.

"Ya, seperti itulah." jawab Amber tersenyum simpul, "Lalu, apakah kau mulai mencintai pemuda itu?" tanya Amber.

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini."

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti perasaanmu!"

Malam makin larut. Suasana night club itu semakin ramai dan makin menyesakkan. Berbagai adegan not child pun tampil disana tanpa memikirkan rasa malu. Amber masih menemani Siwon disana. Tampak Siwon telah tertidur dan bertumpu pada meja bartender. Mungkin ini efek yan timbul karena Siwon terlalu banyak meneguk wine. Amber mengamati Siwon yang tertidur, tampan pikirnya.

"Ahjussi!" panggil Amber dan menjentikkan jarinya pada seorang pria paruh baya. Badannya tak terlalu besar seperti pria yang ditemui Siwon sebelumnya. Ya, dia adalah pemilik night club itu.

"Wae?" tanya Ahjussi itu. Ia segera menghampiri Amber.

Amber memberi selembar kertas kecil pada Ahjussi itu, "Aku ingin menyewa kamar untuk temanku, kau pastikan kamar yang ditempatinya adalah nyaman. Aku percayakan dia padamu." jelas Amber.

Ahjussi itu mengangguk. Dia termasuk tamu VIP, pikir Ahjussi itu ketika melihat kartu nama Siwon, "Kau tenang saja, semuanya bisa diatur." jawab Ahjussi itu. Ahjussi itu tersenyum, ya ia ingin sesuatu.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." kata Amber. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang won. Amber memberi uang itu pada Ahjussi.

Ahjussi itu meraih uang tadi. Ia mencium lembaran uang itu kemudian beranjak. Sebelumnya, ia memukul punggung Siwon dengan lembaran uang itu.

"Dasar kepiting." gumam Amber ketika ia ingat sebuah kartun yang disana kepiting berperan sebagai seorang yang bermata hijau juga pelit.

Amber berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia menengok jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah dini hari, pikirnya. Amber meraih tangan Siwon dan bermaksud memapah Siwon. Amber membawa Siwon ke kamar yang barusan ia sewa pada Ahjussi pemilik night club.

Amber merebahkan Siwon di tempat tidur—berukuran king size—, "Heuh, berat sekali." gumam Amber, "Eumhh kira-kira Kyuhyun itu menyukainya atau tidak ya?" gumam Amber—bertanya-tanya. Amber menarik selimut dan menutupi badan Siwon sebatas dada.

...

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu café dengan tanda _'push'_ dan juga _'open'_ dipintunya. Kyuhyun kini tampak seperti artis besar Korea. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memakai masker juga topi yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Kyuhyun menuju ke meja kasir. Di belakang atas kasir itu tertera nama café yang Kyuhyun kunjungi, _'Mouse and Rabbit' _itulah namanya.

"Annyeong, aku memesan ice cream vanilla." kata Kyuhyun kemudian ia memegang pipinya yang kesakitan.

"Ne." jawab pemuda yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Ia menyiapkan ice cream yang dipesan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa menit untuk mendapatkan ice creamnya.

"Yeogi." kata kasir itu. Kyuhyun menuju ke meja yang berada di pojok dekat jendela.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jalan raya, melihat kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Ia menyendok sesendok ice cream kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan toko boneka yang berada diseberang jalan. Entah kenapa, kebetulan ada sepasang kekasih yang keluar dari toko itu. Namja itu setinggi Siwon dan yeoja itu kira-kira setinggi Kyura. Walaupun mereka sebenarnya bukan Siwon dan Kyura namun Kyuhyun berhalusinasi melihat mereka. Badan Kyuhyun terasa panas dan hatinya terasa sakit, lebih sakit dari luka yang ia derita sekarang. Kyuhyun membuka kacamatanya dan mengucek matanya pelan. Ada perasaan lega di hati Kyuhyun, ternyata bukan mereka pikirnya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, apa yang dirasakannya barusan? Rasa sakit itu, mungkinkah ia cemburu membayangkan hal itu?

...

Siwon menggeliat, merapatkan selimutnya dan makin masuk ke dalam selimut. Udara pagi yang cukup dingin terasa menusuk tubuhnya. "Eunghhh." lenguh Siwon. Siwon membuka matanya. Terlintas wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis padanya. Siwon memejamkan matanya erat lagi, berharap wajah itu benar-benar terhapus dari memorinya.

Siwon bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit. Ia terlalu banyak meminum wine tadi malam. Siwon mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja sebelah ranjang. Satu pesan masuk.

_From: +8210436xxxx_

_To: Siwon_

_Aku Amber. Aku harap kau menyimpan nomor ponselku. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa menelponku atau mengirimi aku pesan._

_Kalau kau bertanya, kau ada dimana sekarang, kau ada di kamar sewa night club itu. Aku sudah membayar tagihannya._

Siwon tersenyum. Ya, walaupun Amber adalah orang yang baru saja ia kenal, sepertinya Amber bukanlah gadis yang buruk. Dia seorang gadis yang baik.

...

"Yeoboseyo." kata Siwon mengangkat ponselnya, "Waeyo, Appa?" tanya Siwon. Kemudian ia menyesap espresso yang ia letakkan di atas meja makan.

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan pada istrimu eoh?" tanya Appa Siwon—Kangin yang saat itu secara to the point bertanya seperti itu.

"Appa! Apa yang Appa maksud eoh?" tanya Siwon, tiba-tiba amarahnya terasa memuncak.

"Ya! Istrimu, Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Kangin penuh penekanan pada kata di akhir.

Siwon sontak terkaget. Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi selama ini Appanya pun tahu yang menikah dengan Siwon bukanlah Kyura tetapi Kyuhyun, "Darimana Appa tahu?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau tak perlu tahu darimana Appa tahu. Yang jelas sekarang kenapa kau perlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu eoh? Dia itu istrimu. Bagaimanapun juga kau telah mengucap janji itu bersama Kyuhyun bukan bersama Kyura." kata Kangin dengan lantang.

"Sesungguhnya ada apa dengan semua ini eoh? Kenapa kalian semua membohongiku? Kenapa kalian menjadikan aku boneka yang seenaknya kalian nikahkan dengan namja seperti Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang makin meninggi.

"Siwon dengar! Awalnya Appa juga terkejut dengan pernyataan Hangeng kalau yang menikah denganmu bukanlah Kyura namun Kyuhyun. Tetapi setelah Appa pikir-pikir dengan Eomma, semua itu tak ada salahnya. Bagi kami Kyura dan Kyuhyun sama saja walaupun mereka berbeda gender." jawab Kangin.

"Arghhhhh!" teriak Siwon dan _'brakkk'. _Siwon melempar ponselnya ke dinding hingga hancur. Siwon juga melempar cangkir yang berisi espresso hingga pecah. Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?" teriak Siwon.

...

Beberapa hari berlalu, Siwon hanya berada di rumahnya, tanpa kerja di kantor Appanya. Meskipun Kangin yang notabene Appa Siwon setiap hari menelponnya dan menyuruhnya melupakan hal itu kemudian memulai hal yang baru lagi bersama Kyuhyun. Saat itu pula amarah Siwon memuncak, bahkan untuk beberapa hari terakhir Siwon beberapa kali mengganti ponselnya yang rusak karena di banting. Siwon pikir, Appanya sama gilanya dengan Appa mertuanya—Hangeng yang dengan seenak jidat menikahkan dirinya dengan anak namjanya.

Ini adalah sore kesekian kalinya dimana Siwon membanting ponselnya karena semakin tak bisa menahan amarahnya yang memuncak ketika nama Kyuhyun terdengar di telinganya. Baginya Kyuhyun adalah manusia yang terbrengsek yang mungkin tak dapat di tolerir lagi.

Kini telepon rumah Siwon yang berbunyi. Untung saja Siwon tak cepat membanting telepon itu karena bukanlah Kangin yang menelponnya namun Amber.

"Yeoboseyo!" sapa Siwon dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ya! Kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Amber, "Bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku sulit menghubungimu! Apa kau merusak ponselmu lagi?" tanya Amber—lagi.

"Ne, mianhaeyo karena merepotkanmu." sahut Siwon.

"Kangin, Choi Kangin, apa itu nama Appamu?" tanya Amber.

"Ne. Darimana kau tahu? Apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Anniyo, aku hanya bertanya saja. Oh ya sepertinya sore ini aku tak bisa mendengar ceritamu tuan Choi. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke China beberapa hari dan aku tak berharap jika aku harus bertemu Victoria disana."

"Emhh baiklah, aku mengerti." jawab Siwon. Ada rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya, padahal cukup banyak yang akan ia curahkan pada Amber.

"Kuharap kau cepat mencintai Kyuhyun." lanjut Amber.

"Ya! Berhenti menyebut nama itu. Aishh aku hampir gila karena nama itu setiap hari aku dengar." gerutu Siwon kesal. Siwon meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Ia menuju ke sofa dimana ia tadi duduk. Serakan bangkai ponsel yang hancur pun tak dihiraukan Siwon. Ia mengambil jaket kulit yang terletak di sofa tunggal, sebelah kiri tempatnya duduk tadi. Siwon beranjak pergi entah kemana.

...

Kyuhyun terduduk dan termenung di gazebo belakang rumahnya. Walaupun pernikahan itu hampir dua bulan berlalu, namun bayangan yang indah—menurut pasangan suami istri—selalu berputar-putar di pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menopang dagunya, kemudian menghela napas panjang, saat ia dicium Siwon pun terbayang lagi.

"Aishh.. Anni anni!" rutuk Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Hah kenapa pria itu bersarang di pikiranku? Nappeun!" lanjutnya merutuk.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Masih sangat terasa bibir itu menempel dan melumat bibirnya. Tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri, bibir itu memang terasa berbeda, benar-benar ingin mencobanya lagi hingga selalu mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun.

Angin berhembus lembut dan menerpa Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Hembusan angin itu membuat mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Ia merasakan ada yang menyentuhnya, sentuhan lembut nan tulus yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Cukup lama Kyuhyun terbuai dengan imajinasinya yang liar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun yang masih menyandang status pemuda normal, mengimajinasikan dirinya dipeluk dan dicium oleh manusia yang bergender sama dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan sangat terpejam. Ia seperti merasakan kesakitan—walaupun sebenarnya luka di wajahnya karena Siwon telah sembuh total. Bayangan saat kedok Kyuhyun menyamar menjadi Kyura terbongkar terlintas dalam imajinasinya yang indah. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Napasnya memburu.

"Hiks.. Hikss.." Kyuhyun terdengar terisak. Apakah ia sedang menangis? Ya, ia memang menangis saat itu. Walaupun ia masih ragu dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, namun Kyuhyun yakin perasaan itu telah menyelimuti dan memenuhi seluruh ruang di hatinya. Mungkin dulu Kyuhyun adalah pemuda yang tampak tampan dan kuat, bahkan menangis adalah hal yang sangat mustahil di alami oleh pemuda seperti itu. Tetapi gara-gara Siwon, semuanya merubah sikap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah pemuda lemah dan mudah menangis. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika mengingat masa-masanya menjadi Kyura. Akui saja, Kyuhyun memang menyukai saat-saat itu. Lalu apa Kyuhyun pikir Siwon memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

* * *

_To Be Continued ^_^_

* * *

_Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah bersedia membaca FF yang aneh ini. Terima kasih atas review nya ^_^_


End file.
